Goodby With Out Saying Goodby
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: A sadd story I thought up of.


**You know, just forget I did the whole "revised" thing. K? K. You'll understand soon. (Humanized, Oneshot)**

Lightning Glenn McQueen was only seven years old. He had a great life. He had a great family. A loving Mother, a loving Father, and his brother and sister that he loves too. Craig Dustin McQueen was 17 and Alexa Marisol McQueen was 20. Lightning was growing up in a great life. That is...before the war.

A couple of weeks after Lightning turned seven, a war started. His father was an army soldier and he went to go fight. His brother also went to go fight in war too. For Alexa, she moved out of the house when she was 18 and and built her own house a little far from home. But the worst part of her house was that it was where the war was going to be. Lightning stayed at home with his mother. Lightning's mother thought that Alexa was aware of the war, but she actually wasn't,

After the war, Lightning's father and Craig sadly died. Since Alexa was unaware of the war, the army from the other country burned down her house and killed her too. This left Lightning and his mother very sad. When they found out about it, Lightning had to stay in his room while his mom would start to cry hysterically in her room. Lightning understood what dying meant. He found out about it when he was 5 when his grandfather died. What was happening right now was very sad for him and his mom. He cried as well in his room. He buried his face on his pillow until the whole pillow was smothered in tears. The next day, in the morning, Lightning was in his bed, just waking up. he just laid there not moving at all. He was too sad to even eat breakfast. He and his mom has been that gloomy for a very long time.

It was a month after the war. Two weeks ago, Lightning's mother got fired at her job. She's been trying to get a new job to raise more money, but she couldn't find any. So she and Lightning began to grow poor. They had to move to cheaper apartments again and again and they had very little money. There was $23 and 56 cents in her bank account. They had to save their food so they wouldn't starve. Lightning was starting to grow out of his little shoes, but they couldn't buy anything, so he was always uncomfortable wearing them. Lightning always used to have pancakes for breakfast. But now they could only have some cheap cereal that wasn't even half the cereal bowl! Lightning only had one toy, his little Teddy Bear that his mom got him for his 5th birthday. He called him Dr. Ted. He does go to school, but since his mom picks him up every day, he had to wait at school until the teachers closed it for his mom to come and get him. Sometimes while he waits, he would take out a family portrait before the war. He would always cry looking at it and squeeze his bear tightly.

One day, Lightning's mom picked him up from school and was bringing him home. While they were entering their house, it was getting chilly.

"Mommy?" Lightning asked looking up at his mom.

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked.

"Can I have your jacket for a minute? I'm getting cold."

"Well sure." she took off her jacket, knelt down and put it on him. It was a nice pink leather jacket she once got for her birthday a year ago.

While they were walking in the hallway, they heard the telephone ring. Lightning's mom picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. McQueen?" said the person. The caller id said "NY GOVERNMENT".

"We've looked in your bank account and saw that you don't have enough money. Have you been looking for a job?"

"Oh yes, I have. But I don't have one yet."

"Well, you've told us that two times already and we can't have you moving everywhere. I'm sorry to say this, but you don't have enough money to take care of your son."

Her eyes widened when the man said that.

"We have to take him away from you."

"WHAT!? No, you can't! I promise this time that I'll get job this time! Just don't take him away from me! He's only seven years old!"

Lightning was listening to what his mom was panicking about and got worried. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. McQueen. But we're having social services coming to your house to pick him up."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

Lightning's mom heard the phone hang up. Then she was breathing nervously and very scared and worried about Lightning. He felt him tugging on her dress.

"Mommy? Why are they taking me away?" Lightning asked in a sad tone.

With tears in her eyes, she picked up her son to hug him and said, "No Lightning...they're not taking you away from me."

Suddenly, they heard someone knock the door and say. "Open up! It's social services!"

She was scared. She put Lightning in his room and on his bed holding Dr. Ted.

"Mommy, what's gonna happen to me?" Lightning asked with a tear rolling down.

"Nothing will happen to you Lightning." she said. She kissed him on the forehead and held his hand.

"Now don't worry. I'll be right back." She released his hand and left his room locking his door. Lightning knelt on his bed looking at the door wanting to hear what was going on.

Lightning's mom opened the door and two men were there.

"We're here to pick up your son." one said.

"Please! Don't take him away from me! He's MY son and too young to be away from me!"

The two men ignored her and entered the room going in the hallway. She ran after them crying.

"PLEASE! Don't take him away!"

"Is there anyone else who can take care of him?" the other guy asked.

"I TAKE CARE OF HIM!" she snapped. She and her husband were both an only child in their childhood. And their parents died.

"I'm sorry ma'am. This has to be done." said the first one fidgeting the door knob on Lightning's door.

In his room, Lightning was shaking in fear squeezing his bear very tightly.

Lightning's mom turned the man around and kept on begging at him with a mad and sad face.

"Look, I promise I will get a job soon. I can take care of my son at the same time too! Just don't take him away!"

The man chuckled. "This isn't about your job."

Her face was blank.

The man pulled up his arm pointing a gun at her. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You're...not..."

"That's right." he said. He pulled the trigger at her face which made a huge noise. That made Lightning jump in fright and scream. The men just killed his mother.

Lightning was silently bursting into tears. Then the men started kicking and pounding his door yelling. "OPEN UP!!" fiercely. Lightning started crying aloud.

Suddenly, he heard the front door bang open with another gunshot. Lightning sneaked to look at the edge of the door. He saw that the two men fell to the ground with a blood mark. The police came.

Luckily, Lightning nextdoor neighbor saw the bad men and called the police to take them away. That was very fortunate for Lightning.

But Lightning was still very scared. He hugged Dr. Ted with sad tears brimming out of his eyes. Then he looked at his arm, that he was still wearing his mother's beautiful leather jacket. He took it off and hugged it.

The police tried to open Lightning's door saying "It's ok to come out. Open the door. You're safe now."

Because of those bad guys pretending to be social services, Lightning didn't believe that he could trust **anybody** at all now. What was the point anyway if people would mostly trust their families? So Lightning just stayed in his room, not saying anything. Just silently crying.

The policeman knocked again. "Is anyone in there?"

Lightning was silent.

"I don't think anyone's in there." said another policeman. The other agreed and left.

When he heard the car take off, Lightning took his back pack that was laying on the floor. It had his family portrait still in there. He took it out and hugged it. He looked at the picture and got and idea.

* * *

It was the next day. Lightning was still all alone in his room. He was looking at the wall. He put something up there that he made yesterday. 

It was a memory wall (as he liked to call it). It was on this big board the he attached one the wall. On the board, in his slightly bad handwriting, he wrote: Goodby With Out Saying Goodby

On it was photos of all the good times with his family. Photos of family vacations, holidays, birthdays, up there was even pictures of his family Lightning drew. In the very middle of it was the family portrait. A shelf that was under the memory wall had Dr. Ted sitting on it wearing his mom's pick leather jacket.

"You stay up there Dr. Ted." Lightning said sadly.

"Since you're a doctor, maybe you can take care of Mommy and Daddy and Craig and Aly. If you do that, I'll promise to take care of you."

Lightning kept on staring at the memory wall for a long time. He sat down since his legs were getting tired. He was looking at all the photos remembering all the good and bad memories:

_Lightning: Mommy! I scraped my elbow!! It hurts!!  
Lightning was crying from the pain of his scraped elbow.  
Mom: Aww. Let me kiss and make it better.  
She kissed his elbow causing Lightning to have a smile._

_Lightning: CRAIG! Can you play with me?  
Craig: Sorry little guy, I got some homework I gotta catch up on.  
Lightning: Oh. Ok...  
Lightning was about to walk away until Craig picked him up and started tickling him. Lightning was laughing in joy._

_Lightning: ALY! ALY!! Look at this one!  
Lightning and Alexa were at the pet shop since Alexa wanted to buy a puppy. She told Lightning that he could always come to her house to come and see it. Lightning wanted her to get the one he was looking at.  
Lightning: Can you get him? Pleaseeee!?!?!  
Alexa: Let's ask someone to open his cage.  
Alexa asked an employee. He opened the cage and the puppy jumped out and started licking Lightning. Lightning was laughing.  
_

_Dad: Did you catch anything Lightning?  
Lightning: Hey, I think I caught one!  
Lightning and his dad was at the lake in a father-son outing fishing.  
Lightning: Help me reel him in!  
They kept on tugging the fishing pole to get the fish. It was a really big one.  
Lightning: WHOA! THAT'S A BIG ONE!  
Dad: Wow! I've been fishing for years and I'VE never seen a fish as big as that!  
Lightning: Let's name him Fishy!_

_Mom: Open your birthday presents Lightning.  
It was Lightning's fifth birthday. He opened the present in front of him and found a teddy bear in the box.  
Lightning: WOWW!!! IT'S A TEDDY BEAR!! Thanks Mommy!!  
Mom: What are you going to name him?  
Lightning: Dr. Ted!_

_CRRK! Someone hit a baseball at the baseball stadium when Lightning was at his first baseball game.  
Dad: Lightning! It's coming to you! Catch it! Catch it!  
With the baseball mitt on his hand, he caught the ball.  
Lightning: I CAUGHT IT! I CAUGHT IT!!_

_VROOM VROOOM VROOOMM!!!! Lightning was taken to his first Nascar race.  
Lightning: Look at them go! Hey Craig, if #30 wins, you owe me a quarter!  
Craig: And if #64 wins, you owe ME a quarter!  
ZOOOM ZOOM! Number 30 has won the race!  
Lightning: YES!!! PAY UP BUB!_ _You know, I'm gonna become a racecar driver when I get older!_

All those memories made Lightning have tears pouring down. He gloomily went in his bed and went under his covers. He started to got to sleep...

_Lightning was in a very dark and scary place. He hand a flashlight in his hand that was leading his way. He felt a scary ghost chasing him and wanting to steal Dr. Ted that was in his arm. Suddenly, Lightning tripped and fell to the ground dropping his flashlight. The flashlight fell in front of him showing a light in front of a woman that was standing in front of him.  
"Mommy?" he asked getting on his knees.  
"I told you that I'd be right back." she said smiling. She let out her hand to pull Lightning up. He reached out his hand to grab hers.  
Suddenly, he felt the ghost chasing him drag his shirt away from him and taking him to a scarier place..._

* * *

"AHHHH!" Lightning yelled. He was fidgeting in his bed, that his face was at the wrong side of the bed. 

"Mommy?" he said looking up at the wall. He was expecting to see his mother standing in front of him. He only saw the memory wall.

This is very depressing for Lightning. He couldn't take it. He's an orphan and he has no family to love and care about him. He sat up in bed, wiping away the tears that were still coming. Lightning was remembering the voices of his family. His mother's soothing voice, his father's strong and determined voice, his sister's voice that sounds beautiful in singing, and his brother's voice that sounds awesome when he played his guitar. He had everything he could want in his life, but that's all taken away. Memories weren't good enough for him, he wanted to feel the love, not remember it. He felt as if the meaning of life, was gone forever...


End file.
